The Year of Discovery
by Geniusface
Summary: Since we are in the eighth grade, maybe some change is good? Maybe it'll bring us closer together? Stan x Kenny. The first in the Years series


**Okay, this is my new story! It is a Stan x Kenny fan-fic…and its yaoi…so if you are offended…please leave this instant. I am known to write very graphic things…so be aware.**

**Disclaimer: South Park (including Kenny…darn it) belongs to Trey and Matt. I do not own them…no matter how much I can try to. I may say I own them…but I don't. I don't want to get sued because I have no money whatsoever. **

* * *

I never should have agreed.

He never should have asked me.

I should have said no.

He never should have asked me

So here I am, walking up to her in the crowded hallway. I just had to say yes. Kyle said no, Cartman said hell no, even Butters said no. But I, like an idiot, said sure. Why not? It can't be that bad. I mean, she's only human.

Okay, that's a HUGE understatement. She's the biggest bitch in the world! Not only has she broken up with him about a thousand times since we were nine, but he always would accept her afterwards. He really needs to get his priorities in check if you ask me.

I put my hood up, sighing. It's become a nervous habit, or just plain habit. I can't hide who I am, everyone knows me because I always wear that orange parka. I wish I could get a new jacket, but my family happens to be too poor to afford that stuff.

There she is…go get 'em tiger.

"Uh…Wendy?"

She turned, her raven black hair bouncing over her shoulder. She glanced at me, sighed, and then went back to getting things out of her locker, acting like I wasn't even there. So she wants to play that way, does she?

"Stan wants me to talk to you."

She caught my eye for a brief second, sighing again. "If it is about breaking up with him, tell him to fuck off."

Oh…harsh words.

I blew a raspberry. "Dude, just go over there and tell him why. He won't stop asking me to talk to you. It's getting on my god damn nerves."

She straightened up, crossing her arms over her chest. "How do you think I feel? Every time we break up he always has to know why. Don't you think that gets on my god damn nerves as well?"

"Then why do you keep going back to him?"

"Excuse me?"

I sighed, shaking my head. I stared her straight in the eye, crossing my arms as well. "Why. Do. You. Keep. Going. Back. To. Him? It's pretty simple English. I think we learned this back when we were nine."

Her lips grew in a thin line. She smiled a tight smile, tossing her hair back. Leaning against her locker, she asked, "Are you sure you want to go there, McCormick?"

"Why don't you stop with trying to be bad ass and just tell him why you broke up with him! Its not that hard!"

I yelled it at her, throwing my hands up in exaggeration. People stopped to look, but I didn't care. She was really something, you know?

"Kenny just turned back around and go back to your white trash trailer, okay?"

"Why don't you turn back around and stop being such a bitch and maybe we can go somewhere with this conversation."

I heard gasps, I heard people yell. I heard someone tell me I went too far. I didn't care, she got me started, and I'd be crazy to stop now.

She stared at me, her mouth dropping open a little. "What did you say to me?"

I stepped forward a little bit, at least so we were face to face. I kept eye contact; I made sure I knew where her hands were. I even pulled my hood down so she could hear me correctly.

"I said, and I quote, that you need to stop being such a bitch and maybe we can go somewhere with this conversation. You need to stop hurting him, Wendy. He really cares for you and you keep doing this to him. You're pretty lucky he accepts your ass after this! I'll be laughing, if twenty years from now, he's off getting all the-"

Okay, I didn't keep a very good watch on one of her hands, the left one, to be exact. It came up and hit my cheek with a solid compact. My head turned to the side, and I could feel the blood rush up to it.

Yep…it'll be bruised tomorrow.

She stepped up to me, and I turned my head back to stare into her eyes. She smiled, putting her hands on her hips. I could feel the tension in the air. You know the expression; it's so thick you can cut it with a knife? Yeah…well that's how it was right now.

"Fuck you, Kenny, and tell Stan the same thing. I'm actually shocked you have the guts to say something like that to me. I will ruin you, don't even get me started."

I laughed, and smirked. "Please, you couldn't ruin me if you tried. You're a bitch and you always will be."

Okay, maybe I did lay it on pretty hard. I could see the tears in her eyes but I was so pumped on adrenaline that I could do anything in the world. I turned and walked away, putting my hood back up. I felt her eyes burning holes into my back, and was surprised she didn't kick my ass. After what she did to Cartman, it wouldn't surprise me.

I walked past Stan, who was standing there with his mouth open. I stopped, pushing it back up.

"Hey, dude, I think she says it's over."

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little mean?"

I blew out the smoke, shaking my head. "Dude, that bitch deserved it."

Kyle wrinkled his nose, stepping back a little bit.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke around me."

I took a drag, holding it in for a few minutes. "You know, you were the one who came over to me, while I was smoking, so I don't want to hear it."

I blew it in his face, and he coughed. I laughed, getting rewarded with a punch in the arm. Kyle shook his head, laughing a little as well.

"I still think you were harsh."

I sighed, throwing the cigarette. I took his shoulders and turned him to face me. Staring into his eyes, I stated as clearly as possible.

"She. Deserved. It."

He brushed my hands off, pushing me back a little. "You know what? You're acting like he needs some one better than Wendy."

"Damn straight, she's a bitch."

"Okay then, whom else should he be with?"

I contemplated it for a few minutes, getting my lighter out and playing with it. "I…really don't know. Maybe he should go for some guys, I know you're open, right?"

His mouth fell, staring at me in disbelief. I stared back, a smile pulling at my lips.

"That's right, I went there."

He shook his head again. "Whatever, we're in the eighth grade now. You need to stop smoking, I'm not gay, and Stan needs a girlfriend."

I pulled my hood up. "What about Cartman?"

Kyle stared at me like I was crazy. "You're…you're just sick."

"Maybe, but everyone loves it."

Kyle sighed. "Just promise you'll apologize to him?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…it's a pretty tough deci-"

"Kenny."

He had that voice. That mother voice. I hated it when he got that voice. He reminded me exactly like his mom…and I hated her way more than I hated Wendy. Okay, maybe not that much, but something near it.

And I gave in, as always.

"Okay, okay. I'll go apologize, happy?"

Kyle smiled, nodding his head.

"You know it!"


End file.
